Gregar Typho
Gregar Typho war der Neffe von Captain Panaka und für die Sicherheit von Senatorin Padmé Amidala verantwortlich. Der Captain der Naboo fiel vor allem durch seine Augenklappe auf und war der Senatorin treu ergeben. Nachdem er Naboo während der Invasion der Handelsföderation verteidigt hatte und dabei sein Auge verlor, wurde er schließlich zum Sicherheitsoffizier der Senatorin Amidala ernannt. In dieser Funktion eskortierte er sie im Jahr 22 VSY nach Coruscant, wo sie an einer Abstimmung zur Aufstellung einer Armee der Galaktischen Republik teilnehmen wollte. Hierbei konnte er durch seine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verhindern, dass die Senatorin bei einem Anschlag ums Leben kam, sodass er sie auch in den kurze Zeit später ausbrechenden Klonkriegen beschützte. Während des dreijährigen Konfliktes begleitete er die Senatorin auf zahlreiche Missionen, wobei er auch nach Naboo zurückkehrte, um seine Heimatwelt gegen Einflüsse der Separatisten zu verteidigen. Als jedoch gleichzeitig mit dem Ende des Krieges auch die Senatorin verstarb, kehrte Typho nach Naboo zurück, wo er später dabei half, die imperiale Garnison zu zerstören; die Ermittlungen, die er zugleich über Amidalas Tod anstellte, führten ihn schon bald wieder nach Coruscant und schließlich zum Sith-Lord Darth Vader. Als er diesen für den Mord an Amidala zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte, wurde er von Vader getötet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Gregar Typho wurde auf dem Planeten Naboo als Neffe von Panaka geboren. Er folgte dem Vorbild seines Onkels und trat den Sicherheitskräften der Naboo bei und absolvierte die Ausbildung zum Sicherheitsbeamten. Im Jahr 32 VSY wurde Naboo in Folge der durch den Obersten Kanzler Valorum durchgesetzten Besteuerung der Freihandelszonen von der Handelsföderation mit einer Flotte blockiert, die jeglichen Verkehr von und zu Naboo abfing. Als die Handelsföderation eine Invasion startete''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung, kämpfte Typho, zu dieser Zeit Mitglied der Junior Palace Guard, gegen die Besatzer, konnte jedoch mit den wenigen Soldaten der friedliebenden Naboo nichts gegen die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation ausrichten. Während sein Onkel mit der Hilfe zweier Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, Naboos Königin Padmé Amidala in Sicherheit bringen konnte, blieb Typho auf Naboo und schloss sich den Soldaten an, die im Untergrund auf eine Chance warteten, den Planeten zurückzuerobern. Als diese Chance schließlich kam, da Amidala mit Hilfe einer Gungan-Armee die Handelsföderation besiegen wollte, kämpfte Typho in der folgenden Schlacht gegen die Besatzer und verlor in den Gefechten ein Auge. Nachdem sie tatsächlich siegreich waren, begab sich Typho in Behandlung und ließ sein verlorenes Auge durch eine Augenklappe ersetzen, da er sämtliche geklonten Implantate abstieß. Als Amidalas Amtszeit als Königin endete und sie zur Senatorin ernannt wurde, übernahm Typho, der inzwischen den Rang des Captains inne hatte, die Aufgabe seines Onkels Panaka und wurde zur Leibwächterin von Amidala. Diesen Posten erhielt er vor allem wegen seiner ungebrochenen Loyalität, obwohl auch seine Beziehungen zu Panaka ins Gewicht fielen. Anschläge auf Coruscant thumb|left|Typho versucht Padme von der toten Cordé wegzubringen Kurz vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege wurde Amidala zu einer Abstimmung auf Coruscant erwartet. Da Typho wegen Konflikten auf Naboo besorgt um die Sicherheit der Reise war, entwickelte er einem Plan, um die Senatorin vor Anschlägen zu schützen. Den königlichen Kreuzer, mit dem Amidala normalerweise gereist wäre, ließ er mit dem normalen Personal besetzen. Allerdings ersetzte er die Senatorin selbst durch ein Double, ein Trick, den er von Panaka übernommen hatte. Amidala selbst ließ er, als Sternjägerpilotin verkleidet, einen der Eskort-Sternjäger fliegen. Nachdem sie gestartet waren, verlief ihr Flug nach Coruscant ereignislos, was Typho beruhigte. Als auch die Landung ruhig verlief, hielt er die Situation endgültig für entschärft. Gemeinsam mit der getarnten Amidala wartete er nun darauf, dass die Delegation das Schiff verließ. Als es soweit gekommen war, sah sich Typho allerdings in seinem Optimismus getäuscht; gerade als das Double das Schiff verließ, explodierte eine Bombe und tötete die gesamte Delegation. Durch die Explosion alarmiert, folgte Typho der Senatorin, als diese zu ihrem sterbenden Double eilte. Als er sie erreichte, brachte er sie so schnell wie möglich von der Plattform, da er mögliche Heckenschützen oder Attentäter fürchtete, die den misslungenen Anschlag vollenden wollten.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' Allerdings entschieden sich Amidala und Typho dagegen, sofort an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, weshalb sich bald die Meldung über den Tod der Senatorin verbreiteten. Als in einer Senatssitzung Kanzler Palpatine diese Meldung offiziell dem Senat überbrachte, nutzte Padmé den Überraschungseffekt und begab sich, eskortiert von Typho, in den Sitzungssaal, um aus der Überraschung einen Vorteil für die Abstimmung zu ziehen. Durch ihr plötzliches Auftreten kam es zu starkem Tumult, sodass die Abstimmung verschoben wurde. Im Anschluss an die Senatssitzung begab sich Amidala in Palpatines Büro, wo sie eine Besprechung mit diversen Senatoren, Abgesandten der Jedi und dem Kanzler führte. Dabei entschlossen sich ihre Gesprächspartner, ihr mehrere Jedi zur Seite zu stellen, um ihren Schutz besser zu gewährleisten. Obwohl dies Padmé missfiel, war Typho die Unterstützung sehr recht, da er sich der Lage nicht mehr gewachsen fühlte. Wenig später erreichten Anakin Skywalker und dessen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi das Quartier der Senatorin. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Typho bereits Sicherheitsoffiziere auf allen Ebenen postiert und war selbst bei der Senatorin geblieben, mit der er nun die Jedi begrüßte. Da diese nun den direkten Schutz übernahmen, begab er sich in den Kontrollraum, von wo aus er alles im Blick behalten konnte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Tages kam es jedoch zu keinen weiteren Zwischenfällen. In der Nacht kam es allerdings zu einem neuerlichen Attenat auf die Senatorin, welches jedoch durch das Eingreifen der Jedi abgewehrt werden konnte.thumb|right|Typho beschützt nun Jar Jar Binks Als Typho, der sofort zur Unterstützung geeilt war, in Amidalas Quartier ankam, hatte Obi-Wan bereits die Verfolgung des Attentäterdroiden aufgenommen und Anakin schickte sich an zu folgen. Er entschloss sich, den Jedi die Verfolgung zu überlassen und kümmerte sich lieber um die Senatorin, die sich von dem Schreck erholte. Den Jedi gelang es zwar, die Kopfgeldjägerin Zam Wesell zu stellen, doch starb diese, bevor sie nach ihrem Auftraggeber befragt werden konnte. Daher konnte Typho gemeinsam mit dem Kanzler und den Jedi die Senatorin davon überzeugen, dass sie auf Naboo am sichersten wäre. So kam es, dass er sie und den ihr zu ihrem Schutz zugewiesenen Anakin Skywalker am nächsten Tag zu dem Frachter begleitete, mit dem sie nach Naboo zurückkehren sollte. Da die Senatorin inkognito reisen sollte, verließ er sie dort und blieb mit ihrer Doppelgängerin Dormé auf Coruscant zurück. Dort übernahm er nun den Schutz für Jar Jar Binks, der Naboo nun im Senat vertrat. So begleitete er ihn auch in die Abstimmung zur Aufstellung einer Armee der Republik, in der Jar Jar für Sondervollmachten Palpatines warb und diese durchsetzen konnte. Klonkriege Dienst auf Naboo Kurz darauf brach ein offener Krieg zwischen der Republik und der Separatisten-Allianz aus. Als die Kämpfe heftiger wurden, wurde er nach Naboo zurückbeordert, wo er an der Seite von Königin Neeyutnee helfen sollte, Naboo vor möglichen Übergriffen zu schützen. Diese Sorge begründete sich in dem Bericht der Gungan Peppi Bow, die bei einer Versammlung des königlichen Beirates, dem Typho beiwohnte, in dem die Gungan Peppi Bow von einem merkwürdigen Verhalten ihrer Shaaks berichtete. Dies hatte sie misstrauisch gemacht, weil sich die Tiere während der Invasion der Handelsföderation zuletzt derartig aufgeführt hätten. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, brach Typho mit zwei weiteren Sicherheitsleuten auf, um sich in dem von Bow beschriebenen Gebiet umzusehen. Als sie eine gewisse Zeit gewartet hatten, kamen mehrere Kampfdroiden und ein Taktikdroiden auf Speedern an ihnen vorbeigeflogen. Typho zögerte nicht lange und ließ das Feuer eröffnen. Es gelang ihnen, die Droiden zu überraschen und die Formation zu zerstörte. Einer der Droiden entging jedoch der direkten Zerstörung, woraufhin Typho ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf außer Gefecht setzte. Anschließend nahmen sie die Trümmer mit, um sie zu analysieren. Außerdem kontaktierte Typho die Königin, um sie vor einer möglichen Invasion zu warnen.The Clone Wars – The Valley''Da nun auch Padmé hinzugezogen wurde, begab sich Typho nach seiner Rückkehr in die Stadt mit der Königin in den Hangar, um die Senatorin zu empfangen. Als Padmé die für Typho und die Königin schlechte Nachricht überbrachte, dass der Senat und die Jedi Hilfe verweigerten, solange nicht weitere Beweise für eine Bedrohung erbracht würden, wurde Typho von seinen Leuten kontaktiert. Diese benachrichtigten ihn, dass die Überreste der Droiden zur Analyse bereitstünden, woraufhin er sich mit Padmé und der Königin zu ihnen begab. Doch obwohl C-3PO, der Padmé begleitete, dem Taktikdroiden Informationen über ein Labor auf Naboo, in dem ein Virus hergestellt wurde, entlocken konnte, weigerte sich der Droide, den Standort preiszugeben. Nun wollte Typho ihn mit Waffengewalt zwingen, doch bevor der Droide seine Fragen beantowrten konnte, wurde er von mehreren umstürzenden Regalreihen zerquetscht. Diese hatte Jar Jar Binks versehentlich umgestoßen, als er auf der Jagd nach einem Faulkäfer gewesen war. Da diese Käferart nur in einer bestimmten Sumpfregion von Naboo zu finden war, und dies mit dem Schlammspuren auf den Droidenresten übereinstimmte, hatten Typho und die anderen nun eine neue Spur. Daher kontaktierte Typho den Jedi-Rat und überredete Mace Windu und Yoda anhand der neuen Fakten dazu, zwei Jedi nach Naboo zu entsenden: Kenobi und Skywalker. Im Anschluss an diese Besprechung wollte Padmé mit Jar Jar bereits zu einem Erkundungsflug in das östliche Sumpfland unternehmen. Obwohl er diese Operation für zu riskant hielt, hielt Typho die Senatorin nicht auf und blieb in Theed, um die Jedi in Empfang zu nehmen und die Operation zu koordinieren. So wurde er wenig später von Padmé angefunkt, die ihm die Koordinaten des Labors durchgab und um einen Geoscan dieser Region bat. Während Typho einen Scan durchführen ließ, brach der Kontakt zu Padmé ab. Zudem traf die Gungan Peppi Bow bei ihm ein, die Kontakt mir Padmé gehabt hatte und diese in Richtung der Sümpfe geschickt hatte. Als auch die Jedi eintrafen, empfing er sie mit Peppi im Hangar; die Gungan begab sich sofort mit Ahsoka Tano auf die Suche nach Padmé und dem Labor, während er selbst Anakin und Obi-Wan ihre Ermittlungsergebnisse zeigte. Hierbei handelte es sich vor allem um eine Aufzeichnung, die die Sicherheitsleute per Robolobotomie einem der Droiden hatten entziehen können. Sie zeigte den Wissenschaftler Nuvo Vindi, welcher von einer Wiedererweckung des Blauschattenvirus sprach. Da dieser Virus selbst in kleinsten Dosen dafür sorgen konnte, dass Naboo komplett ausgelöscht werden würde, machten sich Obi-Wan und Anakin mit Klontruppen augenblicklich auf den Weg, um das Labor zu erobern und Vindi zu stellen. Dies gelang ihnen auch, wobei sie das Virus unter Verschluss halten konnten. Allerdings kam es nur kurze Zeit später zu einer alarmierenden Meldung, da Padmé, Jar Jar, Ahsoka und einige Klonkrieger in dem Labor eine fehlende Virus-Bombe entdeckt hatten, die kurze Zeit später explodierte. Da das Virus nun austrat, wurde das Labor abgeriegelt. Die Klone und Ahsoka infizierten sich und waren mit Padmé noch im Labor eingeschlossen. Daher ließ Typho seine Leute nach einem Gegenmittel für das Virus suchen. Kurz nachdem sie eine Erfolgsmeldung hatten, erreichten Skywalker und Kenobi Theed, woraufhin Typho Dr. Vindi abführen ließ und die beiden Jedi ins Labor führte. Dort stellte er ihnen die Reeksa-Wurzel vor, aus der ein Gegenmittel für den Blauschattenvirus gewonnen werden konnte. Allerdings kam diese Pflanze nur auf der entlegenen Welt Iego vor, weshalb Skywalker sofort aufbrechen wollte. Da Iego tief im separatistischen Raum lag, warnte Typho den Jedi und wollte ihnen einen Verstärkungstrupp zur Seite stellen. Die Jedi beruhigten ihn aber und starteten sofort, während Typho auf Naboo blieb. Tatsächlich konnten die Jedi auf Iego ein Stück Reeksa-Wurzel erhalten und nach Naboo bringen, woraufhin die Infizierten geborgen und behandelt werden konnten. Einige Zeit später erreichte Typho eine Nachricht der Jedi, dass einem Gungan-Kind Gefahr durch den Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane drohe. Aus diesem Grund setzte sich Typho mit den Gungans in Verbindung und wurde daraufhin von Captain Lunker aufgesucht, dem er die Lage erklärte. So vermittelte er die eintreffenden Jedi an Lunker, mit dem sie zur Gungan-Stadt aufbrachen. Dort stellten sie dem Kopfgeldjäger eine Falle und konnten ihn festnehmen und von Naboo wegschaffen. Wieder an der Seite Amidalas Schließlich verließ Typho seinen Heimatplaneten, um seinen Dienst an der Seite von Senatorin Amidala wieder aufzunehmen. Als Padmé sich entschloss, den Senator Rush Clovis nach Cato Neimoidia zu begleiten, um dort Verhandlungen mit den Neimoidianern zu führen, begleitete Typho sie. Ebenso bei der Mission vertreten war Anakin Skywalker, der sich als einer von Typhos Sicherheitskräften ausgab, da Clovis im Verdacht stand, auf Seiten der Konföderation zu stehen. Auf Neimoidia musste er Padmé allerdings aus den Augen lassen, woraufhin sie durch den neimoidianischen Senator Lott Dod vergiftet wurde. Zuvor war sie allerdings an wichtige Daten über eine neue Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis zu kommen, und dank des schnellen Eingreifens von Skywalker konnte Padmé rechtzeitig an Bord ihres Schiffes geholt werden. Dort konnte ihr ein Gegenmittel verabreicht werden. Während Typho das Schiff zurück nach Coruscant steuerte, erholte sich Padmé von der Vergiftung. Einige Zeit später bereitete sich Padmé auf eine Reise nach Alderaan vor, wo sie mit Bail Organa und Mon Mothma eine Konferenz zur Unterstützung der Kriegs-Flüchtlinge abhalten wollte. Kurz vor dem Abflug wurde die Senatorin jedoch von Ahsoka Tano aufgesucht, die sie vor einem Attentat warnte. Als Typho nachhakte, erfuhr er, dass die Padawan Visionen über das Attentat gehabt hätte, das von einem gefährlichen Kopfgeldjäger ausgeführt werden sollte. Obwohl sie die Warnung ernst nahm, beschloss Padmé nach Alderaan zu reisen; allerdings stimmte sie zu, Ahsoka mitzunehmen, was Typho erleichterte. Trotz allen zu ihrer Sicherheit getroffenen Vorkehrungen kam es bei der ersten Rede von Padmé zu einem Attentatsversuch, bei dem die Senatorin jedoch nur verletzt wurde. thumb|right|Typho führt Aurra Sing abZu Typhos Beunruhigung gelang es Ahsoka jedoch nicht, die Kopfgeldjägerin, die nun als Aurra Sing identifiziert worden war, zu fangen, weshalb er ein weiteres Attentat befürchten musste. Daher entschloss er sich in Absprache mit Organa und Ahsoka, Amidala in ihrem Quartier zu lassen und ein Droiden-Double zu ihrem nächsten Auftritt zu schicken. Auch er selbst begab sich mit der Padawan und einer Gruppe Sicherheitsleuten in den Saal. Als das Double mit seiner Rede begann, erklärte Ashoka ihm jedoch, dass Sing nicht in dem Raum war – stattdessen eilte sie selbst aus dem Raum und ließ Typho irritiert zurück. Allerdings fasste sich der Captain bald und eilte mit zwei Wachleuten zu Amidalas Quartieren, wo sie jedoch eine blockierte Tür vorfanden. Als aus dem Inneren Blasterschüsse ertönten, ließ er die Tür aufbrechen, was jedoch einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Als sie in das Quartier kamen, war Aurra bereits von Padmé mit einem Lähmschuss außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, während Ahsoka sie zuvor vor Blasterschüssen beschirmt hatte. So blieb für Typho nur noch übrig, Aurra fesseln zu lassen und auf dem Weg zurück nach Coruscant zu bewachen. Dort angekommen, überführte er sie an die dortigen Sicherheitskräfte, während Amidala mit Hilfe der Jedi den Auftraggeber für die Attentate herausfand: Der Hutt Ziro, welcher von Amidala zu Beginn des Krieges ins Gefängnis gebracht worden war und dessen Gefängnisstrafe nun erhöht wurde. }} thumb|left|Typho und Padmé auf Ilum Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges eskortierte er Padmé bei einer diplomatischen Mission mit Jedi-Meister Yoda. Während des Fluges wurde die Senatorin von Yoda gebeten, den Kurs nach Ilum abzuändern, wo Jedi seine Unterstützung bräuchten. Da Typho um das Wohl der Senatorin besorgt war, stellte er sich gegen den Jedi und bat Padmé, weiterhin auf ihr ursprüngliches Ziel zuzuhalten. Zudem befürchtete er, dass ihre Mission durch den Umweg verzögert werden oder scheitern könnte. Allerdings konnte sich Typho nicht durchsetzen, weil Yoda ihn mit Hilfe der Macht beeinflusste. Daher gab Padmé ihm den Befehl, Kurs auf Ilum zu nehmen, woraufhin er sich ins Cockpit begab. Als sie auf Ilum eintrafen, machte sich Yoda alleine auf den Weg, den Tempel mit den bedrohten Jedi zu suchen. Er wies Typho und die Senatorin an, in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Schiff zu bleiben. Als er sich nicht zurückmeldete, begann Typho mit der Senatorin, die Gegend mit Elektroferngläsern abzusuchen. Da sich kein Zeichen von Yoda finden ließ, ging Typho wieder an Bord des Schiffes, um mit dessen Sensoren einen Scan durchzuführen. Während er beschäftigt war, machte sich Padmé alleine auf die Suche nach Yoda, der kurze Zeit später mit Luminara Unduli und Barriss Offee zu ihr stieß. Nachdem sie das Schiff erreicht hatten, konnte Typho mit ihnen starten und Ilum hinter sich lassen.Clone Wars Später begleitete er die Senatorin nach Bri'ahl, wo sie Verhandlungen mit dem dortigen Präsidenten führten. Dabei entfernten sich R2-D2 und C-3PO versehentlich zu weit vom Palast und lösten schließlich eine Schießerei zwischen Aufständischen aus, die ein Attentat auf Amidala und den Präsidenten geplant hatten. Als Typho davon informiert wurde, dass die Leichen mehrerer Rebellen gefunden worden waren, berichtete er dies der Senatorin, während gleichzeitig die Droiden zurückkehrten und von Amidala für ihren Ausflug gerügt wurden.Clone Wars Adventures – Another Fine Mess Er blieb ebenfalls an ihrer Seite, als sie auf Bitten von Senator Bail Organa mit Sheltay Retrac den Senator Bezz Drexx ausspionierten. Sehr zu seinem Unbehagen entfernten sich die beiden Frauen während einer Veranstaltung von ihm und Organa und versuchten, in einem privaten Gespräch mit Drexx an Hinweise zu kommen. Tatsächlich fanden sie heraus, dass er Bestechungsgelder der Konföderation annahm und Kontakt zu Passel Argente pflegte.Clone Wars Adventures – Spy Girls Das Ende des Krieges Im Jahr 19 VSY fungierte Typho immer noch als Leibwächter Amidalas und chauffierte sie auch während einem ihrer Aufenthalte auf Coruscant.Labyrinth des Bösen Schließlich waren sowohl Typho wie auch Padmé auf Coruscant, als die Separatisten den Planeten attackierten. Während die Truppen der Konföderation zu tausenden auf dem Planeten landeten, traf eine von einem Droiden-Sternjäger abgefeuerte Rakete die Front von Padmés Apartment. Als die Wand weggesprengt wurde, war Typho klar, dass er die Senatorin schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit bringen musste. Allerdings machte es ihm Padmé nicht leicht, da sie ihm befahl, zunächst für die Evakuierung des Gebäudes zu sorgen. Er leistete dem Befehl folge, während Padmé sich mit C-3PO selbst aus der direkten Schusslinie brachte. Sie begab sich in das Senatsgebäude, wo sie bei der Evakuierung mit Bail Organa und Mon Mothma floh und außer Reichweite Typhos geriet. Die Schlacht, die sich um Coruscant abspielte, intensivierte sich noch, als Kanzler Palpatine durch General Grievous entführt wurde, bis der Kanzler durch Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi gerettet werden konnte. Während im Orbit noch Kämpfe ausgefochten wurden, war der Bodenangriff der Separatisten abgewehrt und Padmé bereits wieder im Senat, sodass sich Typho keine Sorgen mehr um ihre Sicherheit machte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Allerdings überschlugen sich wenig später die Ereignisse, als die Jedi vom Kanzler zu Verrätern deklariert wurden und die Klonarmee die Jagd auf diese eröffnete. Auch der Tempel auf Coruscant wurde angegriffen und sämtliche Jedi ausgelöscht. Schon am nächsten Tag begleitete er Padmé in den Senat, wo sich Palpatine zum neuen Imperator kürte und die Republik in das erste Galaktische Imperium wandelte. Als Padmé Typho wenig später befahl, ihr Schiff startklar zu machen, bestand der Captain darauf, sie bei ihrer Reise nach Mustafar zu begleiten. Die Senatorin verweigerte sich seinen Ratschlägen jedoch und versicherte ihm, dass ihr Flug ohne Risiko und zudem eine private Angelegenheit sei, weshalb sie ihn bat, auf Coruscant zu verweilen. Widerwillig gab Typho nach und ließ sie, in Begleitung von C-3PO, starten. Wenig später wurde ihre Leiche nach Naboo gebracht und Typho informiert, dass zwei abtrünnige Jedi sie umgebracht hätten – was er jedoch bezweifelte. Kampf gegen das Imperium Schließlich wurde er von Königin Apailana, der neuen Königin Naboos gebeten, einen Posten bei den Sicherheitskräften der Naboo anzunehmen. Da er nach dem Tod von Amidala keine dringende Aufgabe hatte, akzeptierte und arbeitete für die nächste Zeit auf seiner Heimatwelt. Doch schon wenige Monate nach dem Ende der Klonkriege wurde der Frieden auf Naboo gestört, als sich der imperiale Inquisitor Malorum über die Umstände von Amidalas Tod erkundigte und Nachforschungen anstellte. Typho behielt den Imperialen im Auge, der von den Bewohnern Naboos allerdings keine Informationen erhielt – bis er sie sich mit Waffengewalt besorgte. Zur selben Zeit erreichten die Jedi Solace und Ferus Olin mit einigen Helfern den Planeten und suchten Typho auf. Als sie ihn über Malorum ausfragten, kooperierte er gerne, da er die Jedi immer noch hoch schätzte. Nun erläuterte Olin ihm, dass die Nachforschungen Malorums nicht erfolgreich verlaufen dürften, doch wollte oder konnte er ihm nicht den Grund nennen. Trotzdem vertraute Typho dem Jedi und arrangierte eine Konferenz mit der Königin, in der Olin darum bat, auf sein Signal hin die Kommunikationsnetze auf Naboo abzuschalten. Nachdem Apailana eingewilligt hatte, wies Typho den Jedi den Weg zu Ryoo Thule, einer Großmutter Padmés, die der Inquisitor hatte aufsuchen wollen und begab sich selbst wieder zu Apailana. Wenig später wurde er mit der Königin benachrichtigt, dass Ryoo getötet worden war und Malorum floh, weshalb sie nun das Kommunikationsnetz deaktivieren sollten. Der Versuch der Jedi, Malorum zu fangen, scheiterte jedoch und sie konnten nur mit Hilfe der Gungans entkommen. Daher wurden Typho und Apailana erneut von Olin kontaktiert, der ihnen einen Plan vorschlug. Mit dem sollte es gelingen, die imperiale Garnison auf Naboo zu zerstören, ohne Vergeltungsmaßnahmen des Imperiums befürchten zu müssen. Da der Plan durchführbar schien, stimmten die Königin und Typho zu. So begab sich Typho nun zu den Sicherheitsleuten der Naboo. Nachdem er die Soldaten versammelt hatte, begaben sie sich geradewegs zu der Garnison, wo Truppen der Gungans und mit ihnen die Jedi zu ihnen stießen. Gemeinsam griffen sie die Garnison an, und durch die vereinte Truppenstärke konnten sie die Garnison tatsächlich erobern und sichern; in den Kämpfen hatte Olin zudem Malorum töten können. Nun wurde die letzte Phase des Angriffs eingeleitet, in der sie das Waffenlager der Imperialen sprengten und den Angriff somit als Unfall tarnten. Daraufhin verabschiedete Typho die Jedi und konnte in den nächsten Wochen beobachten, dass das Imperium tatsächlich den Vorfall zu vertuschen versuchte, anstatt Vergeltungsmaßnahmen einzuleiten, weil es ihm nicht erlaubt gewesen war, solche Waffen-Mengen auf Naboo zu stationieren.Der letzte Jedi – Tod auf Naboo Rache für Padmés Tod Nun widmete er sich ganz der Suche nach Padmés Mörder. Dabei wurde für ihn immer klarer, dass tatsächlich ein Machtnutzer Padmé getötet haben musste. Da sie sich auf Mustafar mit Anakin Skywalker hatte treffen wollen und im Laufe dieses Treffens verstorben war, ahnte er, dass Skywalker der Schlüssel zu Padmés Tod sein musste. Allerdings galt auch Skywalker als tot. Eben zu dieser Zeit war allerdings der Sith-Lord Darth Vader an der Seite von Palpatine aufgetaucht. Da alle Fäden seiner Ermittlungen bei Skywalker und Vader zusammenliefen, reiste Typho nach Coruscant, da er dort am ehesten weitere Informationen erhalten konnte. Als er auf dem Stadtplaneten ankam, begab er sich als erstes zum Jedi-Tempel, da er in den dortigen Datenbanken Daten über Skywalkers Aufenthalt zu finden hoffte. Es gelang ihm ohne weitere Probleme in den Tempel zu kommen, doch blieb seine Suche weitestgehend erfolglos. Allerdings wurde er während der Suche von der Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing überrascht, die ihn nach dem flüchtigen Jedi Jax Pavan fragte. Als Typho ihr nicht weiterhelfen konnte, wurde er von ihr attackiert. Er konnte dem ersten Angriff der ehemaligen Jedi ausweichen und sie überraschen, sodass er ihr das Lichtschwert abnehmen konnte. Doch hatte die Kopfgeldjägerin ein weiteres Lichtschwert, mit dem sie ihn erneut angriff. Da er wusste, dass er in einem Lichtschwertduell keine Chance hatte, trickste er sie aus und schaffte es, die in ihrem Kopf implantierte Antenne zu durchtrennen. Durch den daraus entstehenden Schock wurde Sing vorübergehend ausgeschaltet, sodass Typhos entkommen konnte. Er begab sich nun zu einem imperialen Ministerium, wo er an den Beamten Losh geriet. Nachdem er dem Beamten über Reisedaten nach Mustafar und ein mögliches Überleben Anakin Skywalkers befragt hatte, erhielt er nach einer langen Auseinandersetzung mit Losh Einblick in die Liste über den Verbleib aller Jedi nach der Order 66. Dadurch erfuhr er, dass Skywalker tatsächlich auf Mustafar gewesen war, doch gab es keine weiteren Daten über den genauen Aufenthalt Skywalkers auf Mustafar oder dessen Verbleib nach der Order 66. Da er im Ministerium keine weiteren Informationen erhielt, begab er sich in die Unteren Ebenen von Coruscant, wo er den Hacker und Informationshändler Boulad aufsuchte. Gegen eine großzügige Bezahlung von Typho suchte der Cragmoloid ihm die gewünschten Informationen heraus. Aus diesen ging hervor, dass Darth Vader zum Zeitpunkt von Padmés Tod auf Mustafar gewesen war, womit für Typho der Tathergang klar war: Vader musste Skywalker getötet haben, als dieser Padmé auf Mustafar traf, und anschließend auch die Senatorin ermordet haben. Nun entschloss sich Typho, den Sith-Lord zu töten, wobei ihm klar war, dass dies sorgfältig vorbereitet werden musste. Um Vaders Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Jax Pavan, dem Jedi, den Aurra Sing ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Diesen wollte er als Köder für Vader benutzen. Bei der Versammlung einer lokalen Widerstandsbewegung konnte Typho den flüchtigen Jedi tatsächlich aufspüren und besorgte sich so Holoaufnahmen von ihm. Mit diesen und einer Taozin-Schuppe, die seine Machtpräsenz verschleierte, ausgestattet kontaktierte er Vader und bot ihm an, Pavan gegen von Vader persönlich überbrachte fünf Millionen Credits auszuliefern. Nachdem Vader eingewilligt hatte, begab sich Typho zum Treffpunkt. Dort wartete er und bereitete das Attentat auf Vader vor. Als dieser schließlich zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt eintraf, eröffnete Typho das Feuer, als der Sith in einer guten Position war. Allerdings wurde er im selben Augenblick von Vader mit Hilfe der Macht weggeschleudert und brach sich beim Aufprall diverse Knochen. Der Sith war schon wenige Augenblicke später bei ihm und wollte ihn verhören, doch leistete Typho dem Sith weiterhin Widerstand, woraufhin er von ihm getötet wurde. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|Gregar Typho Typho war ein sehr loyaler Gefolgsmann der Naboo, was einer der Hauptgründe für seine Ernennung zum Sicherheitsbeauftragten der Senatorin Amidala war.Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Er besaß einen eher ruhigen Charakter, konnte jedoch, wenn es nötig war, auch sehr direkt und bestimmend sein. So hielt er sich der Senatorin übergeordnet, wenn es um Fragen der Sicherheit ging, da dies sein Fachgebiet war. Nur manchmal ließ er sich von der Senatorin überzeugen, entgegen seinen Ratschlägen zu handeln. Allerdings war er teilweise übervorsichtig, wenn es darum ging, die ihm anvertraute Senatorin zu schützen, da er in manchen Fällen sehr starke Vorsichtsmaßnahen ergriff. Teilweise zahlten sich diese jedoch aus, wie sich unter anderem bei dem Anschlag auf Amidala zeigte, den sie nur knapp überlebte. Ebenso wie die Sicherheit der Senatorin war Typho auch die Sicherheit seiner Heimat wichtig, an der ihm viel lag und die er nach Möglichkeiten vor feindlichen Einflüssen schützen wollte. Er zeichnete sich auch durch eine große Tapferkeit aus. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die Typho als Sicherheitsoffizier und Soldat zu Gute kam, die er jedoch auch erst durch sein Training erlangt hatte, war das schnelle Handeln und Kombinieren in Gefahrensituationen. So konnte er drohende Gefahren frühzeitig erkennen und analysieren, was ihm eine Möglichkeit verschaffte, entsprechend zu reagieren. Auch konnte er in Zuge eines Gefechtes die Ruhe bewahren und als Offizier auf Naboo war Typho auch mit bürokratischen Abläufen und den Mechanismen der Behörden vertraut geworden, was es ihm erlaubte, schnell an den richtigen Stellen anzusetzen, um Informationen von einer Behörde zu bekommen. Auch hatte es ihm seine Position im Senat erlaubt, diverse Höflichkeitsprotokolle und Umgangsformen von den verschiedensten Spezies zu erlernen und zu studieren, auch wenn er zumeist nur die Grundlagen beherrschte. So kannte er sich zum Beispiel in der Kultur der Jenets aus. Außerdem war Typho ein guter Pilot. Des Weiteren beherrschte Typho den Umgang mit diversen Waffenarten. Neben verschiedenen Blastern konnte er sogar ein wenig mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen, in dessen Umgang er von Mace Windu eingeweiht worden war. Allerdings fehlte ihm die Verbindung mit der Macht, um die Waffe der Jedi tatsächlich handhaben zu können. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Jay Laga'aia und [[Matt Rowan (Orn Free Taa) beim Dreh]] *Typho wurde in Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith von dem Schauspieler Jay Laga'aia verkörpert. *In Clone Wars wird die Figur des Captain Typho von André Sogliuzzo im Original und von Oliver Mink in der deutschsprachigen Fassung synchronisiert. In der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars übernahmen andere Synchronsprecher die Rolle: Peter Flechtner und James Mathis III erhielten in mehreren Folgen ihren stimmlichen Auftritt als Typho. *Nachdem Typho mit seinem Auftritt in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger das erste Mal im Star Wars-Universum aufgetreten war, war er mehrere Jahre nur als Typho bekannt. Erst als im Jahr 2006 der Roman Tod auf Naboo veröffentlicht wurde, erhielt Typho seinen Vornamen Gregar. *In Street of Shadows wird behauptet, das Typho während seines Dienstes im Senat Mace Windu und Qui-Gon Jinn kennen lernte. Allerdings starb Qui-Gon auf Naboo, bevor Typho in den Senat berufen wurde. *Typhos Tod in Street of Shadows widerspricht einem späteren Auftreten Typhos in Star Wars Galaxies. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''The Clone Wars'' – The Valley * * * * * * *''Clone Wars'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' – Spy Girls *''Clone Wars Adventures'' – Another Fine Mess *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Der letzte Jedi'' – Tod auf Naboo *''Coruscant Nights'' – Street of Shadows *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Gregar Typho es:Gregar Typho nl:Gregar Typho pl:Gregar Typho Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Naboo Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Leibwächter Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo